


Make Me Your Puppy

by Rozella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozella/pseuds/Rozella
Summary: What if all the dog jokes and insults were just projection? A twist on the puppy trope.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Make Me Your Puppy

The first time they had sex, Katsuya had been surprised to learn that Seto was a bottom. Whenever he had fantasized about their first time, he had always imagined that he’d be on the receiving end, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He was versatile, and the thought of his distrusting, control freak of a partner giving him that power was a huge turn on.

A month later, Seto came to him, expressing “an interest in taking a more submissive role during intercourse,” as he had phrased it rather matter of factly. What started out as hands held above Seto’s head gradually turned into all four limbs being strapped to the bedposts with leather restraints. A palm over the mouth became a ball gag to muffle his cries of pain and pleasure.

One night, Seto approached him again, uncharacteristically hesitant. “What's wrong?” Katsuya asked, concerned.

“How do you feel about our arrangement?” Katsuya looked confused, prompting Seto to continue. “Are you satisfied with our... sex life?”

“Of course! Where is this coming from?” He paused, eyes widening. “Are you not happy with it?”

“I’m happy,” Seto said quietly, staring at the floor.

“But?” Katsuya prodded.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and admitted, “I want to try pet play.”

Before he even had a chance to formulate a question, Seto got up from his seat besides Katsuya, only to kneel in front of him instead. Taking one of Katsuya’s hands into his own, he brought it to his hair, moving it in a petting motion. “Make me your puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
